What the future holds
by storieteller89
Summary: Rory gets a job offer she never expected which will make her change her mind of a choice she didn't make lightly. Will all be forgiven and will things that are thrown towards the couple be able to be over come. Read and find out. Rated M for later chapters


_Hey all I hope you like this fanfiction. I have written some in the past but have lost my account details so have had so start again. I do not own Gilmore girls in any way. I hope you enjoy reading._

I looked around at my surroundings and took it all in. This was the last time in a while that I was going to be here in the small town in which I had grown up in. There where so many thoughts that where running through my head but only one person, Logan. I have not seen him since my graduation which was two weeks ago. I tried calling him as I didn't want to lose him but I think it's too late for that. He had disconnected his phone. I thought about contacting Finn or Colin but I can guess the reaction that I would get from them as I had hurt their best friend and I know he was now in San Francisco. I was soo torn, I has such an amazing job offer but would I be able to give it my all if my heart wasn't really in it but In fact, in San Francisco with Logan. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't even noticed that the speeches had spoken. It wasn't till my name was said that I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Rory is an all-around women and is going to be very missed but we wish her all of the best on her career and hope she comes home often as to us this will always be her home. Here is to you Rory" The person on stage spoke as I looked up to see that it was Taylor giving the speech. He carried on speaking by inviting the next speaker up who was my mum. I looked at her and smiled as best as I could.

"Hey all as you know I am the women that gave Rory life and here she is all grown up spreading her wings. I am ever so proud of her she has a whole life ahead of her that I could only dream of. She has had her ups and down but has come out on top." I was listening to her phone when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I looked up and smiled at my mum and moved away from the crowed to a quiet place. I took the phone out my pocket and answered the call.

"Hi this is Rory speaking, how can I help?" I said in a formal voice.

"Hi Miss Gilmore, my name is Andy Blake from the San Francisco Cornicles. We recived you portfolio though you boyfriend Logan and have just got round to looking at your work and we would love it if you could come in for an interview?" I waited for Andy I think he said his names was to finish talking. I was torn. I had a job where I would travel and meet amazing people or a potential job that would make me close to the man that I loved and wanted so much to be with. What did I do?

I realised the guy on the other end was waiting for me to answer the question he had just asked me. I took a deep breath and before I knew it my heart was talking for me rather than my brain.

"Hi sorry you caught me off guard as I never knew he had done that for me but yes I would love an interview. When would you like me there?" I say without even taking a deep breath.

"Great Miss Gilmore we would like you here Thursday at 15.00, is that ok for you?" He said with what sounded like a smile on his face.

"Yes Mr Blake that would be great. I can't wait to meet you then" He tell me he will send details of the interview to my email and that he looks forward to putting a smile to the face of the great writing. I smile to myself and hang up.

I walk over to the tent and watch the people I love dancing with the people they love but I don't spot my mum. I walk around the tent and towards Lukes dinner and that's when I see them kissing. It had been a long time coming and they deserve happiness as I know they both really love each other just like I love Logan. That's when it sinks in I have to tell my mum about the interview I just hope that she is happy for me. I spot them parting and walk over. I see them both smiling and I allow them to have the moment before I spoil their bliss.

"Hey mum, can we talk please" I say tapping her on the shoulder making her jump ever so slightly.

"Yeah off course you can Sweetie, did you want to go in to Luke's so it can talk quietly" she says coming over to me and hugging me.

"Yeah that would be a great idea mum" I say hugging her back, then breaking apart and walking towards Luke's which is like two steps away. Once inside we sit down and Luke starts making us Coffee. I guess he really does know the way to a Gilmore Girls heart. I decided the best way to get this across to her is to jus get it out. So I start talking and hope she is listening.

"Mum I have another job interview on Thursday and If I get the job I'm going to take it because it in San Francisco close to Logan and I can try and make things better with him because I love him and I never should have said no. I know you might not agree because you have never really liked him for all that he has done to me but if I can forgive him for that so can you" I say again without taking a breath. I really hope she doesn't make a big scene about this.

"Rory calm down ok. First of all, yes I have never always liked Logan but I know he makes you happy and that you and him are soul mates just like me and Luke you are just lucky that you found yours sooner. I think a lot of my dislike towards Logan was the fact that he made you so happy and brought you out the book world more which I was unable to do while you were in school." Mum said to me but we were interrupted by Luke bringing over the coffee. We thanked Luke and he told us he was going back to the party. We sat in silence for a few moments before mum spoke up again.

"So I didn't know you applied to any papers in San Francisco?" she said trying to work out how I had got the interview.

"I didn't it turns out that Logan Handed them my portfolio when he when for his interview in hope that I would say yes to marring him and moving there with him. Mum I think I made a big mistake saying no. I know we are young but we could have had a long engagement. I need to find him and talk him before my interview. I'm going to book a ticket for the next flight I can get I'm sorry mum but I need to see him." I say standing up and walking towards the door. Only to be stopped by my mum's voice.

"Rory just promise me you will look after yourself and phone me when you land ok? I love you." She says standing up and walking towards me to give me a massive hug.

"Ok mum I promises and thank you for understanding." I hug her back and then break apart and exit Luke's making my way to the house to book my ticket and make a phone call that I needed to do.

I entered the house and made it towards my room. I sat on my bed and pulled out my laptop. I booked a ticket for a flight to San Francisco that departs in five hours. I pack a bag and put It in my car. I pull out of the drive and make my way to a house that I have not been to in a long time. I knock on the door and wait for an answer. The door Is pulled open and I come face to face with Honour.

"Hey Rory how can I help?" She said a little cold but she also seemed to have a smile on her face.

"Hey I can't stay long I have to catch a flight but I was wondering if you have Logan's address in San Francisco?" I say hoping she won't ask any question.

"I do but how come you want it Rory, don't you think you have done enough damage to his heart" She said protecting her brother.

"I know I know but I was so wrong. I love him so much and want to spend the rest of my life with him. I gave up a chance on a great job because I have an interview at a paper in San Francisco. I need to see him try and make things ok because if I don't it would have been one of the worst mistakes of my life" I say trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"Just wait there" Honour says as she pushes the door to and disappears. She returns a few minutes later and passes me a piece of paper with Logan's address on it. I say thank you and make my way to the car and head to the airport. I check in and make my way to the plane. I have an hour and half wait before I can board the plane so I go and grab a coffee. I lose track of time and hear my fight being called. I board the plan and fall asleep as we lift off. Next thing I know we are landing in San Francisco. I get off the plane and make my way to the check out. This all seems to be going fast. I make my way towards the taxi rank and get in the nearest taxi I give them the address and we make the journey towards Logan's house.

I arrived at Logan's house and paid the taxi the fare that I owed. I waited till the taxi had pulled away and crossed the road to Logan's front door. I stood there for five minutes before knocking. When I finally knocked it seem it took forever for someone to answer the door. I looked up and came eye to eye with the man I love the man I had not seen in two weeks but it had seemed like two years. We both stood there in silence just looking at each other until Logan broke the silence.

"Ace what are you doing here?" he said stunned and looking at me.

"I needed to talk to you! Is it ok if I come in?" I ask finding my voice. You could hear the hope in my voice.

"Yeah come in I'll put the kettle on" he said standing to the side allowing me to pass. I walk in and wait for him to close the door as I had never been there before.

"The living room is just though there the first door on the left go make yourself at home and I'll go make the drinks" he said pointing down the hall. I made my way to the front room and looked around. It was a fair size room with a corner sofa placed in the centre with a small coffee table placed in the front. Placed on the wall was what looked like a 50inch TV above a fire place. I walked over to the fire place and looked at the photo place on it. I spotted a few of me and him which to me was a good sign that I might have a good chance of having him back. I picked up one of the photo frames and looked at the photo. It was the one that was taken of me and Logan after the jump at the life and death brigade. I was so lost in thought that I hadn't heard Logan enter the room. I was only made aware of him when he stood behind me and whispered in my ear.

"You jump I jump jack" He said while taking the photo from my hand and looking at it before placing it on the fire place. He then went and sat on the sofa and I followed him. We both sat down and sat in silence till Logan was yet again one of the first ones to speak up.

"Rory as much as I love that you here and going down memory lane but why are you here?" He asked looking at me like a lost puppy I was unsure of what to say so I decided that the truth would be best.

"I have a job interview at the San Francisco chronicles on Thursday thanks to you. I got a call last night saying that you had sent in my portfolio so I needed to see you and let you know that I was going to be moving here if I get the job. I also wanted to tell you that I made a mistake saying no to marrying you because you mean the world to me and no one could ever replace you in my heart."

 _Hey I hope you enjoyed reading the first chapter. Will Logan forgive Rory or will he make her work for it? Is there more in there future that has yet to come to light? Please review and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible._


End file.
